How to Improve Kiba
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: A small story that's about how I think Kiba could be improve. Only four ideas aren't mine. Please tell me what you think.


A List of Moves

"Hey Kiba, what are you doing?" Hinata asked. She bent down next to the dog ninja who was writing in a scroll.

He looked back at his teammate. "Oh hi Hinata, I was just thinking up some new jutsu I'm thinking of inventing for me and Akamaru."

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure." He handed the scroll over to white eye girl. "Tell me what you think."

She took the scroll and began to read through it. It read:

Fang Over Fang: Vortex- Kiba and Akamaru use Fang over Fang in a circle in middle air creating a powerful wind current that pulls anything in front of it into it, ripping them to shards.

Fang Over Fang: Reverse Vortex- Kiba and Akamaru reverse their Fang over Fang: Vortex to blow out a powerful wind current that sends everything flying backwards.

Fang Over Fang: Heaven's Wheel- Kiba uses Fang over Fang straight up where it expands and grows out like a tornado, making anything in its path get rip apart. Also sharp wind gathers around it, cutting anything that gets near it. This jutsu can grow stronger and bigger with a partner.

Fang Over Fang Barrage- By using Multiple Man Beast Clones all the clones plus the original use Fang Over Fang in one giant wave. This jutsu can cut through several other jutsu one after another due to the massive number.

Fang Over Fang Barrage: A Formation- Using Fang Over Fang Barrage Kiba directs himself and his dogs in an attack position to best engage the enemy.

Fang Over Fang Barrage- P Formation- Using Fang Over Fang Barrage Kiba directs himself and his dogs in a protective position.

Fang Over Fang Barrage: S Formation- Using Fang Over Fang Barrage, Kiba directs himself and his dogs to surround the enemy.

Fang Over Fang Barrage: R Formation- Using Fang Over Fang Barrage, Kiba directs himself and his dogs to a rear position behind the enemy to fight.

Fang Over Fang Barrage: V Formation- Using Fang Over Fang Barrage, Kiba directs himself and his dogs to a V shape.

Fang Over Fang Barrage: Z Formation- Using Fang Over Fang Barrage, Kiba directs himself and his dogs to a zigzag formation.

Gale Force Fang Over Fang- By changing his charka to wind change in nature Kiba and Akamaru use Fang Over Fang that rips at anything and repels attacks as they spin. They spin in a straight line and when they stop the wind is sent forward, cutting anything in its path.

Fang Protection Wall- By using Fang over Fang in one spot he and his partners create a wall of defense.

Fang Rotating Fang- The user and their ninken partner roll at a ferocious speed in a buzz-saw like shape, and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target.

Summoning Jutsu: Full Fang Force-Kiba summons an entire pack of wolves or dogs depending on the situation.

Summoning Jutsu: Were Beast- Kiba summons a werewolf like creature.

Ninja Art: Collar Restrain Jutsu- Kiba creates a collar that claims down and restrains ninja dogs or werewolves and gets them to follow his commands.

Ninja Art: Four Hour Time Seal Barrier- By placing four seals in direct spots with the proper hand seals Kiba creates a barrier with a clock at the bottom. The Jutsu will stay up for four entire hours without Kiba having to maintain it.

Wind Style: Whirlwind Claw- Kiba swings his hand to form a controlled tempest that cuts and slashes at anything that is caught inside of it.

Wind Style: Beast Claw- Kiba swings his hand across, shooting a sharp claw shape wind out at the opponent that can cut through trees.

Wind Style: Wild Whirlwind Assault- Kiba swings his arms wildly, sending powerful winds in every direction, going up and down.

Charka Claws- Kiba forms his charka into claws over his hands that give him extra speed and power.

Multiple Man Beast Clones- After using Summoning Jutsu: Full Fang Force, Kiba then transforms them all into copies of himself.

Ninja Art: Beast Instinct- A stronger, faster version of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu.

Ninja Art: Charka Chain- By placing a Sealing tag on his enemy he can then by using the tiger seal turn his enemy's charka against them, making them restrain them like chains.

Ninja Art: Elemental Chain Restraint- Using Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind Kiba creates a chain from each of them that shoot out of the ground and restrains the opponent. If the target tries to escape it goes after them, until it grabs it even if they use a clone or a replacement jutsu to avoid it, it hones in on the person's charka and instantly grabs the person. When the chains are broken the one who broke them gets attacked by that element.

Earth Style: Ground Collapse- By slamming his hand on the ground, Kiba collapses the ground in front of him, trapping the enemy.

Earth Style: Earth-style Wall- Creates a wall of Earth in front of him.

Earth Style: Stone Drill Assault- Shoots drill like rocks out at the enemy like missiles.

Earth Style: Fang Force Pursuit- Sends his ninja hounds or wolves through the ground to attack from below.

Earth Style: Dog House Jutsu- Kiba slams his hands on the ground, creating an earth-style dog house around his enemy and trapping them inside.

Combination Jutsu: Wind Style: Wind Howl- By combining his wind style with Akamaru, Akamaru shoots out a concentration wind stream blast straight at the enemy.

Combination Jutsu: Deaf Howl- By combining his charka with Akamaru, Akamaru lets out an ear splitting howl that leaves all those within range temporary deaf.

Gas Genjutsu- Using either his breath or special design smoke bombs he casts a Genjustu through the smell of it.

Smell Tags- Special tags that have a strong scent that hide inside the person's clothing once attach that allows Kiba and Akamaru to track the person anywhere.

Hinata putted the scroll down. She then looked back at her friend. "So what do you think?" Kiba asked.

"Well, they sound pretty good, but will you be able to do any of these?" she questioned. "I mean do you even have an earth or wind change in charka?"

Kiba shrugged. "Don't know, but it's worth a try."

Please Review and tell me what you like of the Jutsu.


End file.
